


[подфик] С возвращением

by helgatrush, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Make Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Thigh Fuck, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: — Ну скажи, что нравится, — нетерпеливо топает Ацуму.— Нравится, — признаётся Ивайзуми и умирает от того, как у Ацуму в глазах плещется ликование. — Повернись.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж





	[подфик] С возвращением

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [С возвращением](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081536) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim). 



> Фанфик начитан специально для команды WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы. Разрешение авторки получено.

[wtf.kolenki21](https://soundcloud.com/user-391365676-906039042) · [[подфик] С возвращением by gallyanim](https://soundcloud.com/user-391365676-906039042/ao3-gallyanim-s-vozvrashcheniem/s-Z00qVE421tj)

 **Скачать:**  
[ЯндексДиск](https://yadi.sk/d/Ij7iN39nyX5JWg)  
14 минут 50 секунд / 54,2 мб


End file.
